Bizarre Worm Oneshots
by dgj212
Summary: Just a space i created to put oneshots of the crossover I feel like writing. I'm not focusing on powers the main villains or protagonist use. I mostly interested in the other fun abilities. I write these one shots in the hope that someone will be inspired to write a fic because they like the idea or simply want to put me to shame or something. Either way, READ AND ENJOY!
1. Taylor and Moody Blues

This is a combo that's been on my mind lately and I honestly don't think i have an end goal outside of Taylor and Coil taking over the bay by basically being themselves or being Iago. I made a few tweaks that hardcore fans should find to nitpick but i hope you like the one shot. This mostly for me to put oneshots i feel like writing over the crossover. If you have a suggestion or a request put in the reviews. NIGHT! OR GOOD MORNING! LET ME SLEEP!

I don't own Worm or JoJo's Bizarre Adventure

If I did I would know more about The Lock or Earth Wind and Fire.

* * *

"Look I'm just saying, we should leave, man," An Asian guy in his twenties said.

"Oh, not this shit again, it's too early in the morning. Look, we just need to hold out. Lung will own the bay, ABB will own the bay," Another Asian guy of a similar age argued. "We can do this, we have Bakuda now," he urged.

"Crazy psychotic bitch, you mean," A third guy, the guy was Asian too, but mostly Filipino, he sat by the window. "Any other tinker I'd be fine with it. But she's a bomb tinker…we should leave."

"Oh c'mon not you too! This is our people man, we should stay! We should fight! Lung-"

"Lung wants to fight Leviathan again," The third guy caught him off. "It's not going to end well for us."

"…No, I believe in him! He has a plan!"

"Sure…but does that plan involve us?"

"No it doesn't," the first guy said. "It's getting more and more dangerous…It'll happen soon. You know it! I know it! And he was the first one to know it," he pointed to guy by the window.

"It is bound to happen. It always does."

"So what if a gang war happens! With Bakuda we can win! It was us who invented gun powder and explosions! We can do this! This is our culture, our way!"

"Jerry, you're from Indonesia, not the guys who made fireworks first," the first guy explained.

"We're all Asians!"

"Guys shut up! It's her again," The third guy said as he looked out the window, the other two guys looked at the window. Outside was what they were sure was a girl. The stereotype about Asian Women having…modest bust isn't a complete lie. So naturally all three men were able to recognize that it was a girl dressed in a blue jacket with a hoodie and blue pair of sweatpants jogging down the street wearing a black ski mask, hoodie up. She was running in the middle of the street.

"…okay what the fuck is up with that chick," Jerry asked. "For past three months, she been running around doing…weird things."

"I know," the third guy said. "going back and forth, but it's usually at night though…I'm surprised no one stopped her or you know…get her a job," forced prostitution he meant.

"No one likes mental chicks," the first guy added. "but I heard that a few guys tried to have fun with her anyway few nights ago…they all had their legs and arms broken, swear they saw two chicks…."

"Cape then, no doubt about it…does Lung or Oni Lee know?"

"I think Oni Lee saw her…then decided she wasn't worth the effort or something. Man, Oni Lee is weird," the first guy said.

"You got that right," the third guy said, and before the Jerry could talk he said, "you can't justify it, everyone thinks he's weird."

"…let's just leave, no one up top knows us and if Lung does take over we can come back."

"And go where? Huh? We belong here," Jerry justified.

"I got a cousin up north, he stays off the grid. You know tiny houses and homes in vans? So far it has worked for him and the endbringers and gangs have never hit the places he's been. If we go up to Canada, stay way from hot zones for endbringers attacks, we should be fine," the third guy suggested.

"Up to-you're cowards! Both of you!" Jerry accused both the first and third guy.

"Maybe, but at least we live," the first guy shrugged.

"We have to be smart," the third guy said. "Two days. Bakuda has a special project she is really excited about and she wants to show everyone what it is. She finishes it five or so days. We should leave in two, whatever it is, it can't be good."

"Fine then! You two go I'll stay he-"

"Guys, what's she doing now?" The first guy asked, all three guys looked out the window.

"…she's running backwards," Jerry offered with a shrug.

"No," the third guy said shaking his head, "it's like she's…being played backwards…you think…you guys think she's with Über and Leet?"

"Three months, they would have announced it," the first guy replied while shaking his head.

"…should…should we call someone," Jerry asked.

"Ring ring, Hello PRT, we see a girl going/walking backwards like she's being replayed, why yes we are ABB," the first guy said with his hand to his ear.

"Okay I get it, but seriously…should we do something?"

"No look," Oni Lee appeared in front of the masked girl. He wore his typical black body suit with belts that had knives and grenades on it, and he wore his iconic red Oni mask with a leering expression, fanged grin that was ear to ear. "Guess he couldn't ignore her anymore."  
"What's he saying?"

"I don't speak Japanese dude," the first guy said.

"Dude your Asian," Jerry said.

"South Korean," he replied.

"Oh! Shit's going down," the third guy stated as Oni Lee teleported behind the girl while his clone stood in his place. The clone disintegrated and Oni Lee began to slice the girl's neck.

"Well that's the end of her," Jerry said.

"No look," the first guy said as Oni began to teleport all around her, stabbing her, but she didn't move, she didn't even flinch. More and more clones appeared all stabbing her but she wasn't screaming or even moving.

"She's on one foot," the third guy observed. "Like she's frozen while running."

"The wards! C'mon we got to help," Jerry yelled but both the first and the third guy grabbed him before he could run.

"Clockblocker isn't here," the first guy said.

"Not the wards, it must be her power," the third guy responded. They all watched as Oni Lee kept making more and more clones while carbon dust collected at her foot. Then Oni Lee appeared faraway to see his clones disappear. Nothing was left but carbon dust now being blow by the wind.

"Oh shit," the third guy said backing away from the window, the first guy following his lead.

"Yeah, he didn't do damage," Jerry said.

"Jerry, back away from the window," the first guy said as he put his hands on his ears as he got on the ground along with the third guy.

"Why?" As soon as he asked, Oni Lee made a bunch of clones around the girl each one pulling their pin, yeah, one grenade may not be much to them at that distance but a bunch of grenades… "SHIT!" He dove away from the window just as the boom went off!

"Fuck!"

"SHIT!"

"GOD!"

They all let out their respective curses, they weren't close to the explosion but the fact that a bunch of grenades went off wasn't a good song.

"At least my ears aren't ringing," Jerry said.

"Fucking great," the third guy said noting the cracks in the window.

"She alive," the first guy asked.

"Um…" Jerry let out as he stood up and walked back to the window, "HOLY SHIT!"

"She dead?"

"NO! She still frozen in place! Look at this shit!" They all looked out the cracked window to see the girl unscathed, floating above a crater in the concrete. "you sure the wards aren't here?"

"Pretty sure."

Then the girl started running forward like normal despite being in midair! She quickly made it on solid ground and continued to run like she would every night as if Oni Lee wasn't even there. Oni Lee, for his part, stood still and just watched her as she ran, turning his body a bit as she passed by. And as she disappeared down the street he just scratched the back of his head, probably unsure of what to do. Finally, he shrugged and after a second or so his body broke down into carbon ash. Moments later the trio could hear loud bangs getting more and more distant.

"So Jerry, you want to stick around and deal with that bullshit," the first guy asked.

"…so…two days?"

* * *

"Ow," a girl moaned in pain, "I thought it shouldn't hurt!" her entire body hurt not bad mind you, but it's like you get a mosquito bite or something and it swells. When that happens and nothing is done, it would just keep on hurting at a consistent level. Sure, you'd eventually get used to it, but if Oni Lee kept at it or ramped it up the pain would probably intensify and she wouldn't have time to get used to it. "I guess if you keep bombing me it would eventually hurt but ow!" She said. She shook her head and sighed. "Moody Blues return." She whispered. Just like that she felt her pain ease. She leaned back in her chair and let out a relieved sigh as she felt Moody blues returning.

She was in the basement of her home, sitting in front of a table with a map of Brockton Bay. Next to the map were notes she made, mostly list of activities she has done and with time and dates jotted down. It was a list of movements, how she moved, how she turned, they were her activities regarding a certain route on a map. Next to that particular notebook was a bunch of notebooks. Lots of notebooks, a literal pile of notes! Each and every single page of every notebook corresponded to a certain part of Brocton Bay complete with times, dates, and activities she has done. She has most of them memorize, but the cheer fact she had to go through the tremendous effort of even doing this…it was borderline madness!

"I need this much effort if I'm ever going to make it," she reminded herself. She could never succeed without it. "I'm not some glorified piece of forensic equipment," she muttered to herself. "I can do this." She felt her strength and spirit uplift…Moody Blues had returned to her body. "I can be hero."

She looked over her plans again. She couldn't get the schematics to the retrofitted building that is now PRT HQ but she did go on tour and she could guess where to go, of course she was dumb enough to not guess that the padlocks were changed weekly if not daily. That's why she stirred trouble with the ABB. Hopefully someone would call the PRT and that would create an opportunity. "I have everything I need…ready Moody Blues?"

"…"

* * *

The PRT lobby was packed once again. It was just a normal lobby with chairs, a front desk with two friendly clerks, three groups of PRT Troopers with containment foam dispensers, a gift shop with PRT/ Protectorate merchandise and a crowd of tourist who, naturally, want a tour of the building.

A lone PRT trooper walked inside the building, unarmed. The trooper walked with purpose to the elevator used by official personal. No one paid the trooper any mind. A few troopers looked at the lone trooper's way but when he got to the door, entered a code on a keypad and the door opened without any problems, they saw no problems. The troopers went back to looking at the crowd while conversing amongst themselves. No one noticed the clock counter on the trooper's head.

The PRT trooper in the elevator hit a button, it happened to be the right one so there was no point in changing just yet. The PRT trooper rocked its head side to side, no doubt enjoying the elevator music but the movements didn't match the current music's rhythm. The door opened and the PRT trooper walked out. He walked down the hallway. He needed to go right, but the trooper turned to go left.

The counter on the trooper's forehead paused. The timer changed from two hours ago to twenty-three minutes ago, and the trooper changed into another trooper who was heading in the direction where it had to go, only it looked like it was in a hurry. The counter resumed.

"Let's hurry!" The trooper said, a female it seems, "Oni Lee j…." The volume was lowered. The PRT sped towards a room with a keypad. She entered a password that was sure to change weekly if not daily. The door opened with no problem.

Show time.

The number on the counters disappeared and turned into triangles. The PRT trooper twisted and morphed into a white and blue humanoid figure. It looked like it was clothed with a blue semitransparent piece of clothing or blue cellophane that covered its mouthless head and (presumed) hair down to crotch (giving it a bit of doll like appearance) with an area open between the base of its neck and its crotch revealing white (actual white not pink) body underneath that was slightly toned but you could tell it had a cups beginning to grow, the hands were free of the clothing as well with the white finger free for the world to see. The material ended up making a tent between the humanoid's head and its shoulders like badly designed gimp suit. It had a circular impression with black holes resembling something of speaker for eyes, it had speakers on its shoulders, back hands and knees as well. its legs sort of looked like someone made the thing put on large boots with necks that reached just below the humanoid's waist and then it put on a second pair that ended below the knees. The clock counter had a green screen and the triangles were now zeros. This was Moody Blues.

Moody Blues' chest opened up. From there, Moody Blues pulled out a full iron cylinder and a large green bag, the cavity in its chest closed. Moody Blues placed the cylinder on the door before it closed and moved to the shelves.

The room had shelves filled with the miraculous containment foam. It was a foam the Parahuman Response Team (PRT) used to contain parahuman. It would stick to anything, expand, restrain, and even allow people to breathe through it even if their mouth or nose was covered with it. Moody Blues quickly began to stash the containers into the bag. That's when the alarms went off.

"ALERT! ALERT! INTRUDER IN STORAGE ROOM ZETA," a computerized voice sounded off as an annoying alarm blared. Moody blues was only able to fill the bag with four containers the size of the giant protein powder containers. Moody Blues turned and ran outside and ran left down the hall. It kept running as it came to a window. It looked down, four floors is a long a drop. Moody Blues' vision "zoomed" to the floor next to the building where an etched out 'X' could barely be seen. Vision back to normal, Moody Blues extended its hands with the bag out the window and then fell through the building! Its body passed through whatever solid object was underneath it!

As soon as it reached the bottom floor where the X was, the body (and numbers on the counter) changed into that of girl with blue sweatpants, blue jacket with a hoodie, and face covered with a ski mask. A triangle appeared and the numbed started PLAYing forward. Moody Blue walked forward while putting the bag straps over its neck and just as it was about to turn it was forced to a PAUSE.

"Halt," it didn't need to turn to recognize the voice. "Wow that almost never works," it was a man dressed in red with a red visor, Assault. He was one of the bay's local speedster. No one is really sure who in the bay has the title of "Fastest Parahuman in Brocton Bay," but he was a pretty good contender. "Usually they just run. So…who are you…and what's with…you know…the numbers on the head?"

VOLUME+

PLAY

Moody Blues walked forward and turned her head to the right to face Assault. "My Name is Moody Blues."

PAUSE

"…Wait, that's it? Moody Blues?"

FAST-FORWARD…PLAY.

"Yes."

PAUSE

"…Well then Miss Moody Blues, what about the numbers?"

"…"

"Okay…you know you can't out run me, right?"

REWIND…PLAY

"Watch me."

VOLUME–

FAST-FORWARD

Moody blues turned and began to run; however, it was just a normal run there was no way a normal would be enough to get away from Assault.

"Well…that's a sad sight," he said with his arms crossed as he watched Moody Blues run away. "Whelp," he began to stretch, "time to earn my check," he said while he stretched and flexed. After he was done, he began with a slow jog before he began to accelerate into a full-on sprint to catch up to Moody Blues.

It wasn't that hard, he simply recycled the kinetic energy that would normally be absorbed into the ground right back to his feetand the air that would normally be resisting him was simply gliding off him as well cooling him. By the time he caught up, like two minutes later, he was just about halfway ready to begin sweating. He slowed down a bit and jogged right next Moody Blues. Honestly, assault looked like he was just doing a slow jog while Moody Blues looked as if she was trying too hard.

"So…you wanna play tag?"

"…"

"AH!" He said in fake realization and snapped his right fingers, "the strong mysterious silent type, it's cool I respect that," he said tapping his chest.

"…"

"Out of curiosity what was the plan? Just run as fast as you can?"

"…"

"Okay…you going left or rig-oh just forward huh," he said as they crossed the street, people already getting out of their way.

"…"

This was starting to get a bit too unsettling for Assault. For one she was clearly jogging pretty fast, but she wasn't huffing or making any sort of noise for that matter, she just silently ran as if she didn't need to breathe. "…you know…eventually you'll have to talk again. And let me tell you, it easier to talk if you aren't winded. So…why don't we just," he was about to touch Moody Blues, "stop right here!"

FAST-FORWARD

Moody Blues sped up and Assault's lazy assault missed. "Oh, you got so more juice huh?" Assault said as he sped up. "Normally I'd be game but right now you're a danger to everyone on the sidewalk soooo…nothing personal!" He tried to touch Moody Blues again, but Moody Blues sped up again. "Okay, you got a lot more juice," he admitted. "But I'm not giving up!" And that's how it went.

Assault would get close about ready to touch her, and then she sped up even more. Assault got serious when it kept happening and now he was just trying his best to even keep with her. "Jesus, I thought I was fast," he huffed.

"Assault you got her yet," Armsmaster, the ass already knowing the answer.

"Not yet oh fearless leader! At least she changed to running on the bicycle lane!"

"Where you guy's at," Velocity, another guy in red, well at least he got V's on him. He wasn't strict for man army man but he was built…more so than Assault.

"We're heading up Lancaster. Ugh I hate to ask, puppy you around?"

"Need me to clean up your mess?" Oh wonderful pup, boy does it sting but please be merciful.

"Yes please."

"Hold on I see her," Velocity said, "Alright I'll see if I can get her to stop!" Velocity power was that he changed into a state where physics applied differently to him, the result being that Velocity is able to run really fast. He can't do damage but on the bright side physical attacks aren't much on him either. So him running into a girl who was oddly jugging at the speed of light wouldn't do much to him, let's hope she's fine.

"Godspeed," Assault said dropping his speed a bit.

Velocity charged straight at Moody Blues, arms out, probably intent on catching her when she turned. Moody Blues didn't react, she just kept running. 3…2…1! He collided with Moody Blues!

"FUCK!" he yelled, as he fell over her, Assault naturally jumping over him.

"V-man you alright," Assault asked as he sped up in order to catch up with Moody Blues.

"Fuck I think she dislocated my shoulder!" The hell? That shouldn't have happened!

"I'm close, I'll treat him," Miss Militia said, the woman who represented the American way, simply solve your problems with a gun.

"Not the time" Assault muttered "So what, V? Brute/mover?"

"Felt like it," Velocity answered, "probably a breaker too, uh fuck!"

"Great," he said, then he noticed something, for a brief moment there was a shimmer in Moody Blues Appearance, he had seen before, right before she started running on the bike lane. Velocity looked up, nothing left, it was blocked off and under construction, but to the right there were moving cars and it was about to turn red. RIGHT IT IS!

"I think she's making a right!"

"I see her," puppy coming in from the right side up front, he black and blue circuity look suit making her easy to spot. _Alright let's do this!_ As soon as the cars stopped, Assault jumped on the roof's right when Moody Blues turned right at such a quick speed that it almost seemed impossible without sliding or skid marks, yet she did it! He lunged forward, arms out, it seems Moody Blues caught on and tried to speed up even more. Sadly, Assault already figured out her route, so he still managed to grab her right leg.

"Gotcha!" He cheered as he used his power. Moody Blues came to a stop…more was supposed to happen, "What the-" then Moody Blues started running again, "SHIT!" Assault cursed as he used his powers to both slow her down and to hold on to her leg, but she kept walking unimpeded while dragging him along.

"WAIT STOP PLEASE!" Assault begged as he continued to hold her leg but she was speeding up.

"Assault quit acting stupid and stop her already!"

"I'm not! My powers aren't working here pup! OW!" He was scraping on the ground, sure he could use his power to slide on it as if it was oiled but he was trying to stop Moody Blues!

"Crap, how do I stop her," Battery contemplated.

"Don't charge her, trust me," Velocity quickly advised her over their comms, "GAAAAAAAAAH!"

"I just set his shoulder," MM pitched in. "We're heading to your location now!"

"I'm five minutes out, contain her," Armsmaster said.

"DYING TRYING SIR! AaaaH!"

"Uuuuuh," Battery said as she got in front of Moody Blues who turned left on the bike line. "Screw it. STOP!" Battery put her arms around Moody Blues and dug in her heels. Sadly, that choice was a mistake. "OW! OW! OW!" Moody Blues was still walking forward as if nothing was there.

Everyone who happened to be watching were wondering if it was some sort of joke or if they were filming some sort of commercial. It was pretty comical. Both, Assault and Battery were trying their hardest to stop a person dressed in blue and were failing so hard that it was practically laughable. Assault still hanging on to her foot and Battery grabbing her around her waist and getting rubbed in a bad way by Moody Blues elbows and jabbed pretty hard by her knees.

"FUCK OW!"

"Yeah she doesn't like it rough!"

"REALLY? NOW? OW!"

"EVERY BIT HELPS!" Moody Blues shimmered again. "Uh oh."

"UH OH WHAT? OW! STOP ALREADY!" She did and even put her hands up. Then she began to spin. "Huh?" Battery quickly gasped, "no no no no no!" This time Assault did use his power to make slid on the ground. Moody Blues began to increase her spinning, which was weird, the way she was moving didn't justify her spinning that fast, yet she clearly was! Then she made an abrupt stop that flung Battery off her!

"AAAAH!" Battery hit the wall!

"Pup!" Assault let go and went to Battery. Moody Blues took the opportunity to keep jogging at a fast pace.

"I'm fine, after her!" She yelled as she got to her feet. Assault nodded and ran after Moody Blues. Said Blues turned right into an alleyway, there was a loud shriek from a girl. Assault made it to the Alleyway first and turned to see a girl with blond hair and pink glasses sitting on the wall breathing fast and Moody Blue down by the other exit of the Alley. Assault felt that…something was off with her but shook his head as he ran passed her.

"I see her," Armsmaster said. Moody Blues made a right and her green bag looked…off and right behind her was a man in midnight blue armor riding a midnight blue motorcycle.

"Miss, you okay," Battery asked the girl quickly.

"Yes, after her!"

Battery nodded and sped up with her powers to catch up to Assault. Pretty soon, both Assault and Battery were cleared the alley. Neither of them bothered to take a look at a piece of trash hiding a large green bag. The girl stood up and tossed her decorative pink glasses and removed the very itchy blonde wig to reveal her long dark curly hair. She gave her head a few flicks to get all the strands out.

Her name is Taylor Hebert.

* * *

"Just as planned," I muttered as I mentally called Moody Blues back to me. Moody Blues stopped the recording and simply disappeared from their visions. I could only imagine their confusion. I stripped the green bag that was over the yellow bag. I took my jacket off, it was yellow with the point of being obvious and pulled a dark hoodie from my dark sweatshirt over my head.

I felt as if my strength returned…Moody Blues was back.

I walked out of the alleyway and calmly walked to the nearest bus stop. The bus came just as Velocity stopped near me looking around, no doubt looking for "Moody Blues." I'm sure they will figure out what my power is. It is honestly very hard to take advantage of. I got on the bus, paid the fair and walked to the back of the bus where it was spacious. I saw Assault and Battery running out of the alleyway one of them holding my blonde wig and looking around frantically. I looked away as the bus moved forward.

Moody Blues…I'm not sure what to call it, it's like a spirit that always stands by me so…Stand maybe? After…after what happened to me three months ago…after I was stuffed in that locker…sometime when I was in a comma I got Moody Blues. When I woke up I didn't feel anything. It wasn't until I feel down the stairs a week later that Moody Blues appeared.

This weird humanoid…it was weird…it's arms we're mine, it's legs mine, what it saw and heard I saw and heard. This "Stand" is an extension of my being, it is a representation of me. It's not hard to guess what it represents.

The whole time I was bullied, the whole time I took the abuse without fighting, I held on to the memories of my time with Emma. We were as close as sisters, she helped me deal with my mom's death, she was the one who understood me when I was a chatter box. I held on to those memories hoping she would come around, reconcile with me and apologize for the horrible things she's done to me. She made it pretty clear those days were over when she shoved into that locker. But this Stand, this extension of myself, it represents the me that held desperately clutched those memories, the part of me that desperately wanted to relive those memories. To relive the time before mom died…

Xxx

I had gotten off the bus and walked home. It wasn't even lunch yet so I was sure there wasn't a chance in hell anyone would call me out on not being at school. I walked all the way down the street until I ended up at my house. I made my way inside with the yellow bag, man was it heavy, then again it is technically tinker tech that is regarded as a miracle so it was bound to be heavy.

I locked the door and began to make my way to the stairs that led to the basement. I just robbed the protectorate and proved my metal. I'm…I'm honestly not sure why I did it. I know my Stand can handle bullets and grenades well, but it's moot if my enemies can get around my Stand. I'm not as sturdy. My Stand has good reflexes but I honestly don't want to test it or assume I can protect all of me from bullets. As for strength, it was about as strong as an adult who works out I guess. I tried throwing stones at target and it was about as accurate as I am. I don't think I would get far if I depended on my Stand to fight my battles and I wasn't comfortable with guns. Maybe if I got rubber rounds or something. But for now I could use the containment foam to fight. I don't have a dispenser but I can probably work something out if I get creative.

I guess I could join the wards and say that my actions were to prove myself.

I made it to the basemen but the lights were already on. Did I forget to turn them on?

"This is pretty good work," a voice said. My body froze. In front of me was a man sitting in my chair at the other side of the desk, reading my notes. His voice was gentle and at the same time I felt like the calm voice was suffocating me.

"MOODY BLUES!" My Stand came out, ready to attack. The man, simply didn't react. Now that I looked at him, he wore a tight black suit that looked a shiny despite the material, almost a gimp suit but far from it, he had a white snake coiling around his suit.

"Ah, so that's the apparition, very unique. Let me assure, I am no enemy of yours nor do I intend to be, Miss Herbert…or is Hee-bert?" He calmly stood up from the chair and began to walk to the side of the table. "Either way, I mean you no harm. In fact, I have a proposal for a person like you. For someone who has…dedication," he observed as he looked at my pile of notebooks, "strong dedication. I could use that in my Organization…. Are you aware of who I am?"

I shook my head. I have obsoletely no idea who this man was or why he was in my house. But I know he couldn't be a friend.

"I go by the name Coil. Maybe that helps." Coil, one of the three, real, powers in the bay. All I know is that he employs mercenaries with top of the line gear, even tinker tech weapons. No one is really sure what is plan is, or even how he earns money. Hiring mercenaries can't be cheap. "Are you…aware of my public persona?"

"Yeah…you're a villain."

"And so are you, as of eight minutes ago," he said picking up a manila folder that wasn't on my desk and read from it. "The PRT has officially named the Brute, Mover, Breaker, and maybe even Master, currently under the alias of 'Moody Blues' a villain. Highest threat assessment, 5. Or C I suppose."

"No, I did it to be a hero!"

"In what manner," he calmly inquired, "in what way do you plan to pursue justice? If being virtuous and fighting crime is all you desired, then joining the PRT should have been your course of action. Not relinquishing them of their prized containment foam. The triumvirate, the big three, the pillars of the justice are among a group of the planet's strongest individuals and even they can't eradicate crime…you are just one girl with a unique set of powers that sadly isn't combat based. What exactly is it that you hope to accomplish on your own?"

"I can attack villains when they least expect it, and then-"

"Attack them in their own home? When they're asleep? Vulnerable? You do know what the unwritten rules are, don't you?"

"It's bullshit," I answered. I found it online, a set of rules that varies from city to city, rules that PRT and Protectorate don't acknowledge but tend to follow. A villain, someone who has killed, someone even the police could find can just go home and take his or her mask off and not worry about a thing. It's disgusting. One of the reasons I didn't apply to the wards right away. Yet everything Coil said was right. I can't change anything on my own.

"Yes, quite right," Coil agreed, "but I think you'll find that the golden rule applies here. What you do onto others, others can do onto you. For example. I'm right here," point. If I attack others like the way I described, others can do the same to me. But I too-

"I'll admit you were clever. You picked a street with no cameras, courtesy of a brawl two weeks ago between E88 and ABB, instigated by an E88 cape. The odd thing, the cape in question had a counter on his head and the actions he performed were exactly the same as the one he did a year ago. The bus you took was a worn bus with the camera stolen, courtesy of a person wearing blue, again a counter on their head. And the items left at the scene by the suspected master…not a single trace of DNA. You created your own blind spots and hid your tracks very well." Okay but what did any of that have to do with why you are here?

"What do you want with me?"

"All in due time, Miss Herbert…again I'm not sure about the pronunciation."  
"…Hee-bert. How did you find me?"

"Oh I knew from the very beginning that you are a parahuman."

"WHAT?" What hell! He knew? Wait from the very beginning? Somehow, I don't think he means the actions I took today.

"A person dressed in blue going out in the middle of night perfoming weird obscure actions with seemingly no purpose on almost every street. Granted you picked the times well but it's still suspicious, either you were a nut or you're a parahuman. I'll also say this, you lucked out in choice miss Hee-bert," he pronounced it right. He picked up a two manila folders.

"…how so?"

"Here," he approached offering the folders, "review these folders. These were confidential and hard to acquire…I think you'll find them quite…enlightening." As he got close, he got inside my range.

"MOODY BLUES," I shouted and Moody blues fired off a punch aimed at Coil's head. The fist about to connect! "Wh-at?" Was I could say. A hand had appeared out of Coil's head and caught Moody Blue's fist.

"I'll repeat myself one last time Miss Hebert," Coil said as the more and more of what the fist was connected to came out. It was a humanoid figure with twin snakes for head. The Snake head were conjoined by the head and each only had one eye that didn't fit a snake, it looked like something that would fit a chameleon. Its entire body was covered in slick black oily looking scales that layered in a triangular pattern. "I am not an enemy nor do I intend to be, but should the need arise, I _will_ use my 'Overkill' to defend myself," right after he said that, Overkill used its free hand delivered a swift jab to Moody Blues' Abdomen.

"UG!" I felt like someone jabbed me, while Moody Blues keeled over a bit, Overkill let go of Moody Blue's hand and pushed Moody Blues away. I felt as if I was thrown back too! I landed at the steps of my stairs with my butt, my back just tapping the stairs.

"Grenades, bullets, even the powers of other heroes may not have an effect on a Stand, but another stand is quite a different story. And the thing about my stand Miss Herbert, is that has abilities that are both useful inside and outside of combat. Believe me, Miss Herbert, you can't beat me.

"From what I've observed, your stand's power is more or less 'replay,' you can play back any the actions of any individual, provided that something is there to replay back at the specific time you initiate your replay. From there you can 'rewind' or 'fast-forward' as much as you want. If Assault's testimony about his chase is to be trusted, you even have the ability to raise or lower the volume. There doesn't seem to be a clear limit to your stands abilities, but you can clearly tell that it wasn't made for a fight, especially it's physical abilities not to mention your range seems to be one meter. But you can extend your range using your replay, you're even able to replay other actions that happen to be in Moody Blue's path. While it seems that Moody Blues can't attack or perform any other actions while in replay, it does seem to become a bit sturdier, even against other stands. That's why you've been performing obscured actions for the past three months…you created a collage for your stand to use. I must say, I'm very impressed. I doubt anyone else would have the same amount of patience or mental fortitude to turn this power into a weapon."

"You know what I can do," I stated.

"Yes. I'll level with you, I won't tell you what Overkill's power is, but I can tell you this. The power allows me to, direct fate, send it down a more desirable path."

"…control fate?"

"To a degree," he clarified as he walked forward I tensed, my Stand getting ready to attack.

"You sure you want to try that again," he asked as he continued to approach me. He bent down slightly, and handed me the manila colored folders. "I am certain you will find these to be quite riveting."

I really wanted to try hitting him again. His voice, so calm, so smooth, almost as if was coiling around my neck, it was so soothing…sweet and terrible like a madman's lullaby. I couldn't help but feel threatened. But he was right, even his stands physic looked stronger than my stands, I doubt I could take him outright. And that power…direct fate down a more desirable path? How does that work?

I couldn't think of a way that would work or how I could possibly get around a power like that, so I relented and accepted the folders, I still kept my stand on guard and read the first file.

"Madcap?" It was a picture of an old villain. Someone who used to break people out of transportation vans to the Birdcage, a place designed for the worst of the worst of parahuman. One way in no way out. No one really knows what happened to him, if he was caught or killed.

"Yes, no doubt you have heard of him. In fact, he's here in the bay."

"He is," I asked in surprise, why would someone like him be here? "Why?"

"For a new life. Why, you met him just today."

"When?" He motioned the document. I took the hint and flipped the page. The next page was a smiling image of Assault.

"When he chased your stand," he answered. "When Madcap was apprehended by Battery and Legend, he made an offer, his power as hero instead of prisoner with life sentence in the birdcage. They took it."

"And Battery is okay with this?" I asked with an incredulous stare. I mean I always thought they were siblings or something, playing the who I hate you but love you bit. Well the guy went with Assault and changed the meaning of Battery's name so I guess the whole playful love thing comes from his side.

"Why of course," he gestured at the folder, I flipped it, and I found the unmistakable image of Assault in his civies with a woman, they were getting married I put together. "She married him." I was in shock.

"Why...why would they…."

"For Battery, I don't have clue. For the Protectorate, it's simple really. There are too many villains and too few heroes. This was an obvious choice for them. With this act they take a villain off the street and introduce a powerful hero. It's something they do often. Next folder," he said. I close the folder and looked at the next one.

"Shadow Stalker," I said out loud, I knew about her. I think she killed someone and then got forced into the wards. I figured his point was in the next page so I didn't bother waiting for him. I dropped the folder when I saw that picture on the next page. It was a picture with Sophia Hess, the girl he put in a locker full of used tampons. "What? But…how?"

"Yes…she is in the wards, I'm afraid. I am well aware of your history together."

"So this is why…" I said, "this is why she got away scot-free. Why she is able to get away with the horrible things she does."

"Partly," Coil said, "I was the one who covered up the locker incident."

"…what?"

"I believe I already told you, didn't I? I knew from the very beginning that you were a parahuman," I felt my blood run cold. Then that means he knew since the hospital, even before I came up with a plan…before I started making a collage., he knew I was a parahuman. He's been watching me ever since.

"Why?" Was all I was able to ask, keep an eye a cape straight forward, but why hide the locker incident, why deny me my chance at retribution?

"A hero who bullies a girl and then the incident gets covered up. Wouldn't that be horrifying," Coil asked instead of replying. "As you have seen the protectorate is a little desperate these days, and I want to change that. Believe me, whether you join me or not, you will get justice for what a hero has done to you, and through that act, the PRT will have no choice but to restructure and a person of interest will take over, someone…under my thumb."

"How?" I asked, "My dad already-"

"He agreed not to sue the school, not the girls in question. I have evidence Miss Hebert. Evidence I collected for this event. A lawyer will contact your father tonight, explain the details and go pro bono, of course he is being paid by me. And given that female waste products was used, this can and will be construed as biological weapon, and it will be leaked that Sophia is Shadow Stalker, and the thought running through everyone's mind, how can the PRT hide this? With so many things going wrong for the PRT, too much bad publicity…"

"…whoever is in charge will probably be fired," I finished.

"Yes."

"But…why? Why do this?" He stood up and walked back to the table where my map was and motioned me over. I followed.

"Because of this," he answered as he motioned the map. "I want to rule Brockton Bay, remove everything that plagues it, and improve it. In order to do that I need to control the PRT, albeit, in an indirect manner. But that's not all, I also to need to control crime. This is where you come in."

"Me?"

"Yes. Tell me. If the law is not in your favor what do you do?"

"…You argue the facts," I replied, not seeing how this connected.

"Quite so. But if the facts are not in your favor, then what?"

"Then you argue the law?"

"Yes. Now, million dollar question. If both the law and the facts are not in the favor, what you do?" I shrugged.

"Bang your hands on the table and yell loudly?" That drew a chuckle.

"Yes, that's how it goes. But, there is no set answer. You can alter your approach, maybe change the game-"

"or ignore rules," I said.

"Yes. As I said before, the triumvirate are the pillars justice stands on in this country. Villain are their natural counterpart. Obviously, a cape alone cannot make a gang successful. They need men, they need minions to be the back bone of their organization, and the villains are the pillars for that organization. Villains are the banner under which thugs and crooks unite under." He motioned my map. It was just a map of Brockton Bay with a few notes and different territories owned by the gang represented with yarn and pushpins.

"Now imagine," he began to pull out the push pins and remove the yarn, "that all other banners were removed, the criminals had lost their pillars. Azn Bad Boys, Empire 88, the merchants, all gone, leaving only me. What would happen?"

"You'd be the only pillar left, everyone would gather under you, you'd control crime," I said with realization.

"That's right," he said with unmistakable mirth in his tone. "The underworld with the left," he motioned with his left hand, "and the heroes with the right," he motioned his right hand. "A few bribes to the right hands, put the right people in place, under my thumb of course, and I'll control Brockton Bay. I'll improve it."

"But…if that's the case why not eradicate crime?"

"Simple," he said, "you have heard of the invisible hand, correct?"

"yes, it's an economic metaphor by Adam Smith. Basically, individuals pursuing their own interest will benefit society because society is regulating itself. A baker would bake bread because there's an interest for it, when there's a competition between bakers one would lower the price to draw customers, another would simply offer larger portions."

"Exactly. As long as the demand exist then someone will meet that demand. And for one reason or another people will lust for sex, drugs, alcohol, violence, you name it. That's why it's better to control crime rather than eradicate it. Give it a small outlet for it to exist and ensure that it will never grow."

"And you want my help to do it?"

"Yes, you already expressed a desire to do that which is necessary, to ignore the rules that remain 'unwritten.' With your help and with the help of Overkill's unique power, we can achieve that dream. Now I ask you, Taylor, will you help me restore Brockton Bay back to the city it used to be?"

"…You said you'll improve it…can you help the Ferry? It's my dad's pet project."

"Of course, I want to improve the bay. Fixing the ferry is one step, another is creating factories, having old abandoned buildings destroyed, reconstructed or retrofitted, and have more money move through Brocton Bay. We can discuss your role in my organization at more convenient date. But for now I would like to know, will you join me," he put his hand out for me to reach.

I took it.

"Yes," answered.

"Splendid."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

I always felt that Moody Blues and Taylor fit quite well. Moody Blues is Abbacchio's stand in Jojo part 5. I added volume control and made it more durable during replay, stats stay the same. While Abbacchio did use his stand in a cool way in his fight with Illuso and his stand Man in the Mirror, I feel that Taylor would be more proactive in how she would fight with her stand instead of simply just using it has punching bag and boxer. I figured she would pull something like this off.

Coil, I gave him a stand because blah blah. Overkill's musical reference is Overkill by Collin Hay...what? There's a stand in part 8 named Doggy Style where the stand basically unwinds the user, nothin sex or dog related. Coil's power is the same only now he has a stand that's a close range power type.

Well that's it for this oneshot, if you have any combos you'd like to see or a stand you think is under-appreciated and think a certain individual can make it work put in the review.

I'm thinking of doing Greg with Hamon or Another Taylor only with Super Fly.

Whelp, as always, i need stop writing at night and try write during the day, especially now that i started night shifts... WELL NIGHT, SEE YOU YOU LATER! REVIEW!


	2. Coil and King Crimson

Originally i was working on something else, but i had to get this out of my head first. Read, enjoy, review!

I don't own Worm or JJBA

* * *

 _I should have shot her._ I thought to myself. _I should have filled that room with all my men have them all unload their bullets into her. I don't care how bullet resistant that suit is, eventually it would have torn apart!_

I looked around me. My men, their trust I bought with money I earned with my power. Now their trust was in _her_ hands. I knew what sort of risk it was having Sarah in my hands, but her powers were perfect! Her powers allowed me to expand my forces in more! It even helped me identify my pet, Dinah. My power allows me to create two worlds. One where I choose to do something, the other where I did something else. But that was my limit. I could only make two world, follow two options, and in the end I had to choose one. Such was my case now.

With Sarah, my little Tattletale, I could get information from even the smallest of details and with my Pet Dinah I could choose which decisions to follow-to explore the worlds I created. With their combined power I was able to achieve my goal, I was able to rule Brockton Bay! With the right hand of justice I controlled the heroes, the town's leader in my pockets, and with the left hand of crime I would regulate criminal activities through my own organization, I would be the hidden ruler who commands all. There was none who would oppose me, I had nothing to fear!

 **That was my first mistake.**

My city would become the staging point. For what? I don't know. Cauldron had informed me that if I succeeded all would be revealed. I would gain a chair, so to speak, I would take part in whatever their plans were. I don't know what it is but I knew it had all three of the triumvirate as members, arguably the strongest humans this world has to offer. If they were involved then surely the payout would be worth it!

That's why I needed my thinkers. I could afford to lose my Tattletale, she wasn't worth the hassle it took to control her. True I would rather have her but when it comes down to it, a bullet would have solve if not prevented my current predicament. But Dinah, my pet...she was worth every risk. Her powers to find the accurate percentages about the likelihood of any event that would happen was a talent that allowed me avoid the pitfalls of my own power...she created certainty that my power simply did not give me; I couldn't let her be taken away from me. I couldn't let the girl before to rip my pet from my hands. She was just too useful! So I directed everything within my power, including my power itself, to eliminate the nuisance who would dare rob me of my certainty!

 **That was my second mistake.**

I did my best, I sent everything I had her. Taylor Hebert, Skitter, I underestimated her abilities. Despite everything I sent at her, she still survived! Despite my plot to make it seem like she betrayed the Undersiders, she still managed to overcome it! But I still had my pet, she would still be after me. Skitter is resourceful, cunning, and very determined. She was the one person I couldn't give time to. Within days she could amass a swarm that can and would over run my men or come up with some sort of scheme that would jeopardise everything I worked for! I had to end it and it had to be today! I had her trapped, her and her cohorts. All the undersiders, I even brought back my treacherous Tattletale, I was going to eliminate them all. I wanted everyone to see my power, to acknowledge that Brockton Bay was mine once and for all. All my parahumans, my mercenaries, my pet, with them all under my control, the undersiders were not a problem.

 **This was my third and final mistake.**

 **One can never be too cautious. I practically lived by that rule! The Undersiders had served their purpose I no longer had a use for them. They could be replaced! But finding a villain group as competent and under my thumb as them would be too much of hassle and would set me back months! So I let it slide. I should have refreshed. Easy and slow wins the race, but everything was within my grasp! Could anyone of a similar position blame me?**

 **I never kept my worlds together, being too close together creates a possibility where I can be killed and increases the odds that I will fail at a given task. I broke that silent rule in order to kill Skitter. All my worlds were close together, I was certain everything was going to work in the end even without my pet's power. This mistake I fully take the blame for. I should have kept to that silent rule.**

 **Everyone has something they desire, something they are desperate for. It is for that reason that my men are loyal to me…. It is for that reason my men betrayed me. Satisfy the need then people lose a reason to continue to be loyal, if someone else can better satisfy that need, then anyone would betray you. I knew that better than anyone. Hell, I killed a man back in Ellisburg in order to live! I _know_ that better than anyone! Yet I it slipped my mind because everything was turning out as I hoped. Then everyone turned on me.**

My parahumans had guns pointed at them by my own men. Ballistic betrayed his teammates, betrayed me, and put his teammates down. My tattletale had plotted against me, amassed a fortune without my knowledge and stole everything I own. My remaining men were now part of the turncoats. And know Skitter had a gun and I knew she was going to shoot me. Tattletale was right, prison-birdcage? I had contingencies for everything. The only viable solution...was to kill me.

I used my powers. Created worlds where I tried to leave this situation, but nothing worked. If I ran, Imp would stop me then Skitter would shoot me. If I charged at Skitter, she would shoot me while Grue shrouded me in darkness. If try to take someone hostage, my men shoot me. If run the wrong way, Bitch's bitch gets me. Every time I used my powers, every time I created a world where I would try to run away I still ended up dying! The only world that had me surviving was the one where I was on my knees, waiting for the Coup De Grace that would eventually come.

"It doesn't have to be you," Tattletale told Skitter, the later had her mask fixed to where my face was. I could feel her bugs on me.

"No," she shook her head, "I think it does," she stated with a level of clarity.

Everything I worked for...everything I spent the last few years of my life trying to make, it was all going to end. I could use my phone, call in, use that girl, Noelle, as my own dead man switch. It was pety but it was the best I could think in this situation.

"Oh and Coil," Tattletale began, catching everyone's attention, "I made sure no one could do something like make Noelle upset with a phone call."

I let out a groan as I let my head fall. _Of course_ I thought to myself. She _would_ guess that I would do that. I looked up to see Skitter approaching.

"So it's come down to this," was all I could say. She was going to shoot me. Kill me. She wasn't a murderer but she, out of everyone in the Undersiders, she was the only who knew how to do what needed to be done. For as much trouble as she brought in...she was actually my favorite of the bunch, useful. I've said it before. I like those who are desperate, but are second to those who are useful. Sadly, out of everyone on the team...she was the only one who was desperate for something I could never provide...and now I was paying the price for not eliminating her sooner.

I was on the **climax** and now I had nothing. Tattletale had stolen everything from me and Skitter was going to shoot me. I was going to die with nothing. I was alone, surrounded but the men I once trusted, granted it was trust bought through coin but it was enough! Despite that it was only the people here, it felt as if the world was against me. I could see her, checking her gun, no doubt to see if she had bullets. I could see the bugs trailing her clip, ah, so she was using them to see. Well that cleared up a confusion of mine. I couldn't help but run my hands against my arms and sure enough i found bugs but they moved away from death and bit down.

She reloaded the gun and stopped in front of me.

"You're going to do it, huh."

"We both knew I would," was her answer.

"You we're my favorite. Out of everyone you knew what to do and how to do it. The most reliable."

"No," she said shaking her head "I had my friends. People I could genuinely trust to have my back."

"Funny, you were the one who was plotting to turn them over."

"I was…" she admitted, "...but I faced them and it made us stronger. Where you have employees I have family. People I know who will always be there for me, people I would do anything for. Its why I did why I had to, why I was able to take risks. You have no one. No one to be there to pick you up, no one to help you without doing it for a big pay check. You're all alone Coil." True on all counts, but that's what made it sting a lot more than the fact that this was being told to me by a child who wasn't even old enough to legally drive….

Back at Ellisburg...I wasn't the only one. When the situation got dire, everyone fought for themselves. Men I ate with, men I drank with, men I accepted into my life...they all became crazed with the desire to live and abandoned all their humanity in order to survive. What was I to do? Simple...either survive or die. I chose to survive! Afterwards I chose to look for Cauldron, to get the power that would allow me to live my new chosen path in life. I chose to be alone, who the hell I could trust fully? My pet, who I'm sure took a chance and now it turned out to be the right one, the men I paid handsomely, or the blonde girl who had a neutral expression but had her eyes singing with joy over my soon-to-be corpse who was all-wait...the agent….

Right I'm not on my own, not completely. I have one thing that will never betray me, not yet anyway.

I restarted making worlds, one where I stood still, another when I tried anything to get away, stave off my death for a few seconds, but it always ended in my death.

"If I survive this," I breathed. "I will take that precious family." C'mon. I know you're there. I know you have a greater role in this world. But you need to be for alive for it. I die you die. Our life is one. I was on the **climax**! Don't you want to be and remain on the **climax**? Together we can do it!

"You won't," Skitter replied confidently.

…

Well?

[The **Climax?** ]

I heard from the back of my head. It was like a miracle. Like I heard an angel's voice. My salvation. I couldn't help but close my eyes, I nearly cracked a smile.

"Made peace with God, have you," Tattletale asked.

"Yes," I answered.

…[I Like the **Climax]**...[What Must I Do?]

"...you weren't talking to me" Tattletale said.

"Simple," I said. " **Evolve**." If I remember correctly the agents, the passengers, for trigger events they take whatever position someone, emotional state, coherency, whether they are under drugs or not and uses it as a base. I was going to use my calm rage.

"What," Skitter asked in confusion.

"FUCK! TAYLOR SHOOT HIM NOW!"

Too late. In a parallel world I made where the me quickly pushed the gun that was aimed at my head above it, the bullet flew and then it happened. The world where I stayed still and and did nothing dissa-no that's not right..

I briefly saw it.

 **The two beings of proportions I could barely imagine, I swear it's my first time seeing them and yet I was oddly familiar with them. Both, always together, now and forever, until the end of ti-**

I grasped it. The true nature of my power...

I can force the timeline to split into two directions. Not making worlds, simply making two different timelines on the same reality. I never had any control, no true control, just an illusion. In both timelines I was always on autopilot, I simply decided which autopilot I prefered and the choice I made would remain. Both the memory and the result would be seen by all. My new ability, whatever it was, was different, I could feel it, it was very different on a variety of levels.

I was free from whatever that dream of the "worm" was. And to my knowledge all the parahumans were still in shock from my second trigger.

"EVERYONE SHOOT," one of my lieutenants shouted. Right, normal human's are not afflicted...I will murder that man, later.

Whatever my new powers were, I just hoped they were help me in my time of need. That switch at the back of my head for my powers was still there. I reached out to it, noting it felt different, and then I activated it.

I took the gun from skitter and used her as a body shield...Only I couldn't touch her anymore.

I moved away to be out of the men's aim...I could see them, they were unloading their guns for everything it's worth...yet they weren't following me.

[1]

What was that? I shook my head it didn't matter. The scene before was all that mattered. Behind me were the man with laptops and a few of my lieutenants, Sundancer and Trickster still unconscious, Ballistic, Grue, Bitch, Tattletale, Skitter in front of me in a daze. To my left were what remains of my Parahumans and Imp. Chariot, Über and Leet were more or less in a daze, Circus was out though, Imp was inflicted as well. Her first.

[2]

There it is again, what was that? Either way, Whatever this power is, it's meaningless if Imp can disappear from my memory. So I began to make my way over to her. If she disappears then even with this new ability I would probably not survive. I need to stop before that happens. I will take this chance and survive, I-

[3]

-will go back to the **climax.** ...How did I not notice this. The world around me was disappearing. The sky had already vanished but the floor was disappearing too! Almost looking like it was falling but it simply wasn't there anymore. Everything was becoming dark!

[4]

Their movements. I could see it, I could see the **Trails** everyone is leaving behind. The world was no more but i could see the **Trails** they made as they moved! Granted, they weren't really moving much but-

[5]

-they were moving, so to speak I mean, it seems like the other parahumans are recovering from my second trigger, the men are still shooting at the spot I used to be...What is this? What is happening?

[I **Eradicated** time]

!

[6]

I turned to look at my left and I saw who answered. It was some sort of humanoid, it's height and build were very similar to my own but it looked bigger on both accounts. I wasn't a bodybuilder but I still kept myself in shape. Its body raises a question, it was covered by a raised diagonal grid; save for its face, neck, shoulder guards, elbows, hands, abdomen, crotch, knees and feet/footwear. It's head, it was flat but it had two faces. There was a normal face, then on its forehead was another face, both had an angry expression but I could sense that it wasn't directed at me.

He spoke...then he must be my agent, my passenger. But it was weird...it's arms and legs...I feel as if I can control them.

[You can. We are now bonded. My body is yours to command]

"..What is this?"

[7]

[Time that has been eradicated]

"Eradicated...erased?"

[Yes. All actions are rendered meaningless here. Only the results will you can move and react]

[8]

[ Only you know how the results came to be. My body is yours, my power is yours. You need only to call my name]

[9]

By this point I had gotten behind Imp, I realised that the bugs we're still on me. The agent was a part of me now, it's arms and legs we're mine! It's power mine!

[Will this do?]

Testing it, I used it's arms and legs to kill the bugs I could find, huh so stuff on me works. "Let's find out." I said, already feeling the limit. The bugs I was aware of we're destroyed.

[10]

Light was back, the world was back and everyone was at the spot where they're **Trail** ended and they were all confused. The bullets near the ends of the **erased time** were still in motion and ended hitting the soldiers at the other side while the ones passed them hit the building, only six soldiers were hit, three on either side, but I'm sure four are dead.

 _Seconds_ I realised. It was only ten seconds that time was eradicated but it felt a little longer. Imp was looking in confusion. I heard that Skitter made everyone on her team suits, no doubt reinforced with silk, and probably reinforced their masks as well, but _it is_ just a mask. It doesn't protect the back of their head..

"Whe-Where is he?" Skitter asked. I better do it now before Imp disappears! I pointed the gun to the back of head and pulled the trigger.

 **BANG!** The gun jumped as I fired, the bullet piercing her skill, the force sending Imp forward, yet the mask seemed to remain. Hm, sturdy.

"What a waste," I said, already knowing everyone would be drawn to the sound of gunfire, in other words, me. "So much potential. This is on you, Skitter."

"AISHA!" I heard Tattletale scream.

"No. How," Skitter said, already putting it together, especially since I can see the bugs around the bullet hole. I turned to see that the remaining undersiders were watching in my direction Along with all the men who had their, now empty, guns trained on me.

"Imp stop playing," Grue yelled. Denial no doubt. "Look if this is a joke, I'll-I'll forgive you! Just, look just sto"

"Brian," Tattle said her voice trembling. "She's dead."  
"I'm sorry Brian," I said, "I truly am. She had to go first. Someone who can disappear from my memory is not someone that can be ignored." From the corner of my eye I could see Ballistic already aiming something at me. Brian fell to his knees as he stared at Imp's corpse.

"I wouldn't do that, Ballistic. I can still forgive you. I can convince Trickster to forgi-" He fired. I could barely see the bullet, just barely, but it was enough. I had my agent project me. He stood out, I don't know why I knew it would work, but it did. Whatever he shot at me, the agent's body stopped it. He appeared with an angry expression and let out a snarl.

Everyone, who could see well, backed away and gasped.

"HOW!" Tattletale yelled, "You didn't trigger plus your a thinker!"

"What is it?" Skitter asked.

"A projection, same as the Siberian." Tattletale said.

"So it would appear, and every bit indestructible it seems. I don't know why, but i can feel it, it's range isn't like the Siberian and its power is completely different," I said. Tattletale, can probably figure out, but not in time to save her comrades.

"But how, why are we all different," she asked, "We moved without moving."

"I did trigger, same as Brian. Sadly, I can't make worlds anymore it seems. Instead, my new ability allows me to take a more...direct approach. It's pity but at least I can deal with all of you. In addition it seems my agent, my passenger, manifested itself as a projection and now it follows my will. No, don't won't do, you need a name...it's odd but I already know its name, I need only to call it. I can feel it ...your name is... **King Crimson**."

"What the hell," I think Leet let out.

I dismissed it and addressed the remaining men. "You all betrayed me...but I'm feeling sentimental. Shoot the remaining Undersiders, excluding Tattletale, and I'll forgive you." Everyone pulled their trigger as they aimed at me, only to hear clicks, unaware that they had emptied all of their rounds earlier. "Oh my..." I said with a small smile. "How unfortunate."

"YOU BASTARD," Grue yelled as he sprung to his feet and run towards me.

"Brian no!"

It would be easy to shoot him...but then again, Skitter made his suit. So I erased time.

I ran forward as the men began to reload, Ballistic already aiming something at me, or the me where I was.

[1]

I kept running as the world began to disappear, chunks of reality simply falling down. I've seen this before, in artwork...I'll have to look up the name, again.

[2]

It seems Bitch told her dogs to do something...I will kill them later. I'll kill them all.

[3]

I was getting close to Grue. The world has disappeared, only the **trails** remained.

[4]

I stood to the side as his **trail** passed me. I don't why but I could feel it. King Crimson can end it right here.

[5]

I didn't need to view the world around me. I quickly used King Crimson's right hand to grab Grue...Brian's head.

"Wha-" he let out as I had King Crimson's left hand decapitate him. With a wet slap, King Crimson's left hand cut through the fabric, flesh, and bone in one go.

"BRIAN," Tattletale yelled. I erased time again. Thankfully too. It's seems Ballistic had a pretty good idea where I would be. Once he saw me he aimed and fire. Luckily I achieved what I wanted.

I quickly ran where Bitch was. Her dog is a nuisance and with her out at least it would stop growing and start to shrink.

[1]

It seems like my men have began reloading again, probably unaware that they already did.

[2]

Skitter is staring at Brian's corpse, I threw his head in front of her. Huh, I guess I can do that so long as I don't actually touch her. After all nothing in erase time matters, not even death, only the results.

[3]

I could see bugs on the floor, sadly i couldn't kill them. Clearly she didn't understand how my powers worked but she already guessed I could move around and had a devised a way to track me. She _is_ my favorite Undersider. She has fine control and enough composure to have them swarm me when time is done being erased.

[4]

I can't gloat. That's what got me into this situation. I'll just finish off Bitch and the, wolf pup I think, I'll finish both of them off and then deal with Ballistic soon after. The little mutt was already growing!

[5]

The erased time has ended and I was right in front of Bitch. I saw her eyes widen behind her mask. Her jacket seems like it'll protect her from bullets, probably the shirt too. I'll just have King Crimson rip right through it.

"I'm going to kill all of your dogs," I said as King Crimson plunged his right hand into her chest cavity, spearing her heart, she choked as I noted that blood dripped from beneath her little growing pup, about the halfway to the size of regular adult sized dog, barked. I had King Crimson stump on its head.

It let out a little yelp before it's skull caved with a satisfying crunch. I heard a dog bark behind me, the one that held the Skitter dummy that was intended to fool me. Once more, I erased time and headed towards Ballistic. I don't know how but he seemed to get a good beat on me.

I ran towards him, learning I can use King Crimson's legs to help me move, I was able to move pretty well.

[1]

Ah! This feeling! I've almost forgotten it, the feeling of a fight! I've spent too long in the shadows, carefully manipulating things to get a desired outcome. I can't do that anymore. Not as well as I could anyway. Meaning...I'll have to rely on my two thinkers now more than ever…

[2]

I'll think more on it later. Ballistic for now, then Skitter. I want to torture her but the girl is like a weed! If you don't destroy the root completely, it'll just keep coming back! What was I thinking? Using a state of the art teleporter to burn her alive, what is wrong with me? I should have just manhadled her, use cloroform, then have her thrown off a plane! Why did I over think it?

[3]

Hell, I could have just strong armed her by strapping bombs to the chest of the brats she was taking care of! Hell not even that! A sniper with regular round outside her average range could taken care of her, just aim at the back of her unarmored head!

What's this?

[4]

Well now, once more she is my favorite undersider. She doesn't know the exact mechanics of my- of King Crimson's power, but it seems Skitter was still able to direct Ballistic in a pinch with her bugs...simply outstanding! Even through the death of her "family" she was still able to fight and focus on stooping me.

[5]

I was going to stop now, but I should have thought it sooner. My Parahumans are still under my employ, that much is obvious. But my soldiers betrayed me and showed their willingness to shoot me. What about the men operating the teleporter?

[6]

Imp is obvious and was swiftly dealt with. Brian's new ability to siphon power was very dangerous, I already heard reports of him stealing the siberians power and manifested his own apparition. I couldn't let that happen. And Bitch...I honestly don't know if King Crimson could pierce a fully mutated dog, so I had to stop her power.

Tattletale didn't seem to know about the teleporter but then again I didn't know she had amassed such a fortune to make my men betray me. Again this was built recently, but just to be sure…

I began to make my way to them.

[7]

The world already gone, the **Trail** being the only thing left. I could see that the men with the laptop, the one Chariot created as an interface with the teleporter, they looked confused and afraid. Maybe they weren't against, maybe they were, but they weren't armed. They were dressed in nice suits and only operated the laptop (one held it the other operated it).

[8]

The laptop should be enough. As long as the laptop is my position or destroyed then it should be fine. I guess I'll end it here.

[9]

I snatched laptop from the two men who shouted in surprise.

"No need for fear gentleman, just making sure," I said as I turned to face what was left of the traitors.

"FUCK! HOW'S HE DOING THAT!" Ballistic shouted, discovering he already fired what he intended to shoot at me, some metal ball I think.

"Time," Tattletale said, "He's doing something with it."

"Ballistic," I said. As I noticed the bags move towards me. "You can stop this...Or it'll be trickster who deals with you."

"FUCK YOU!" He said as he pointed his hand at me and fired. I erased time. But this time I did something different. As soon as I was sure the projectile passed my body in erased time I deactivated,

[0.5]

I heard a wet slap behind as i felt something hit me. I looked behind to see that one of the men who operated the laptop had his head reduced to pulp. "Tsk, how unfortunate," I said.

"BULLSHIT! YOU DIDN'T EVEN MOVE!"

I smiled at him as I glanced at the mutant dog already shrinking, but rather than a clean shrink the flesh was deflating, like when her dogs are killed, it was next to it's dead master, searching for signs of life with it's failing massive body. I pointed the gun in my hands at Ballistic and pulled the trigger. CLICK.

Well she was making sure it had a bullet for a reason.

I erased time once more and crossed the distance between myself and Ballistic.

[1]

I don't have to kill him, I want to, but ballistic… I get the feeling that letting trickster deal with him would be the best choice.

[2]

That's was my decision. With him down then all I have to worry about is Skitter and my turncoat men. Skitter was obviously more dangerous and was definitely not something I should do. I should kill the girl and be done with it.

[3]

I may be calm but I was furious. I wanted not just her to pay, I wanted Tattletale to pay. When I captured and tortured her in my alternate timeline, before I erased it, she told me why she felt like helping Taylor. This would be a good punishment.

[4]

Time finished being erased and I used King Crimson to deliver a blow to the back of Ballistic's head. Not enough to kill him but enough to knock him out and maybe even give him a concussion.

After he was down I had King crimson crush the bugs that would have attempted to swarm me. I swear if I could just...well hello!

"How many more Skitter," I asked her. "How many have to die today? You can end this, the way it was meant to end."

She didn't reply. She just grabbed Brian's head, the actual head falling down from the helmet, I saw her body twitch.

"Quick Reload!" One of the turncoat men shouted, They all empties their clips to reach for a new one only to find that they had no clips. "What the! When the hell did he!"

"BOYS!" I said loudly, catching everyone's attention. "To my knowledge you three are still in my employ. Now, do I have to do everything myself?" The parahumans looked at each other before they got ready to do something.

"Don't," Skitter said, "I have black widows on your carotid arteries, a bite there with venom will be lethal," she force herself to say. She turned to face me, "Coil-"

"Not anymore," I said, "for better or for worse, Coil died. His power no longer exist."

"Thomas, then. I don't know what you're power is but you need tattletale."

"I beg to differ, and don't think I didn't notice your bugs moving towards me. With King Crimson's power," said apparition content to **Stand** beside me, "I don't have to worry about direct confrontations anymore. It's seems I just discovered another aspect of King Crimson's power. **Forecasting**." To my knowledge it seems I can actively erase time for up to a maximum of ten seconds and stop at a minimum of .5 seconds, I can stop at any point between the two in increments of .5 seconds. And just now I learned I can erase time to see into the future, again up ten seconds and only the results of the future, not the road to the results. Once I forcast into the future I have to wait until the forecasted event passes before I can use it again.

I moved King Crimson's fingers up and squished a spider Skitter had used her bugs to take into the sky, I imagine, and dropped it on top of me.

"Thanks to you, I can see the future," I said.

"Time," Tattletale said, "you erased time. And you can do it as many times as you like. All of us, we're stuck on autopilot, doing things as we see you, unmoving, but you can move freely. To us time has skipped, but to you, time proceeded as normal. The mercenaries already reloaded, but the time they did was erased and they forgot they did it, you saw it happen."

"Tsk, again, telling everyone how my power works," I said with an annoyed tone. "That's right. I can erase time. And through that I can see the future. A bullet shot at me when I erase time will go right through me and at the other side where I stop erasing time and let the bullet finish its course."

"That suggest you can't erase time for long. Somewhere between 5-10 seconds at most, and since a lot of us aren't dead, only the results of where we move matter, nothing can interact."

"See, Skitter. Too troublesome to keep around."

"Lisa, shut up," Skitter said, she was obviously sad but she still remained calm, the bugs, I could see with King Crimson's vision, being used to channel her sadness. "Thomas. Our deal. Lets-"

"No." I said loudly. I forecasted the future, two seconds. Nothing happened. I can't give her anymore time. She's a master/shaker, her power increases with time to a certain degree. Three blocks recorded average, though at this point I bet she has five blocks. She calling a swarm and drawing it in, slowly and soundlessly, I bet my life on it. It's exactly what I would expect her to do. "Once more you tried to kill me. Here's a new deal. You decide who dies. Regent...I might give him a chance, after all, I can have a business trip to Canada offer him his father, ready to be killed and save his siblings, if not, I'll comply with any manner he wishes to die. Lisa...Sarah Livsey, is too troublesome and not worth keeping around. But for you, my favorite, I'll give you a choice.

"You bastard," Tattletale hissed but I could clearly see the fear in her eyes.

"I never said which family I would completely kill. Choose, Taylor. Should I kill Sarah Livsey or...should I kill Danny Hebert."

"He's not apart of this," she quickly yelled.

"He is now. I'm not the one who wants Sarah around, Taylor. You do. Now Chose. Should I kill her or Danny?"

"ME!" Tattletale yelled, "Kill me!"

"As you wish."  
"Stop!" Skitter said. "There's another way isn't there. You can't make worlds anymore. You need her. "

"Not really. With Dinah I'll have everything I need. Only it seems I'll have to take more risk. Without my worlds, Tattletale, who has a record of messing up, on a huge scale, she not worth it without my powers to compensate for it."

"But you still want her."

"I do...Alright. I'll give you a third option. Normally I would use something else, like the dogs, and threaten to kill them, but I'll already decided."

"Don't. They-"

"Already decided. This is your third option, girl. Remove your mask, put the gun in your mouth, and pull the trigger. Or choose either Sarah or Danny to die. Either way, you choose and I kill you then one of the two. Or you kill yourself in front of Tattletale and then i kill both."

"...what about the children and Charlotte."

"I'd give you a choice, but we both know you'd choose the children. I'm sure she will understand."

"She doesn't know," Skitter said, "I never told her anything!"

"I suppose not. But you involved her. She's on you. Everyone else? I'd like to say it's Sarah, but it's you since you corrupted her-"

"No! I did this of my own volition!"

"Then I guess the decision has been made," I said.

"NO! It's my choice right?"

"Taylor no, he'll-"

"Lisa, Sarah, Jack Slash is bigger than us. You need to stop him," she turned to look at me. "Can you guarantee to me that...you won't harm her or my dad?"

"No." I answered. "She proved to be too cunning. Instead, I'll use your father, the children, and because you _are_ a being a sport this time, Charly or whatever, as a hostage. If Tattletale gets out of line. I'll shoot them. And Danny, he'll be first. I'll torture him. Slice him from the toes to the tip of his head. I'm feeling rather creative with my powers. I think it might be possible to encase his severed corpse in thick pieces of glass. My powers are pretty weird."

"Sarah, please look after everyone for me, and keep Regent from killing himself."

"Taylor no," Tattle began shaking her head.

"Please."

"You, soldier to the right, believe me, you draw that and you lose that hand," I threatened the soldier, I forecasted that he would pull the pistol out and aim it me in 2.5 seconds. He seemed discouraged. I turned my attention to Skitter, "five seconds or the deal is off the table." I hurried the dead line.

"SARAH! PLEASE!" She begged. As she should.

"Alright."

"3" I began

She took her mask off.

"2"

She put the gun to her mouth, her eyes moist with tears.

"1"

She pulled the trigger. Her head was sent back by the force, barely hiding the pink mist.

"Taylor..." Tattletale said.

"She really was a my favorite. Sarah, this could have been avoided if you had convinced not to go against me." She didn't say anything. I walked forward. All the bugs, seemed to have gone on their separate ways. Seem anyway.

I erased time and quickly rushed the nearest soldier. I managed to get back to my original spot before ten seconds were up and composed myself.

I walked forward with an item hidden in hand, Tattle staring at Taylor's corpse. I stood in front of her.

"I'm taking back everything with interest. You know that, don't you." I forecasted my future. 2.5 seconds.

[I saw my body from third person angle. The soldiers looking at me with unsure faces, a long spider on my back]

I smirked. She looked up and glared at me, before her eyes widen.

"TAYLOR!"

I had king crimson kicked Tattletale while I used his hand to kill the lone blackwidow, and a mosquito I happened to see just to be on the safe side. One can never be too careful, especially since the girl survived shooting herself! Still not unheard of but I have to say the odds were very fucking low

I turned to see her rolling out of my way.

"That was very dumb, girl," with my thumb I flicked a rifle bullet I had collected earlier, King Crimson caught it with one hand, aimed, and used his fingers from his other hand to hit the primer. The primer exploded and the bullet went flying and hit the back of Skitter's skull.

"I have to admit I honestly didn't think that would work," Coil admitted before he erased time, and rushed the mercenary he warned earlier.

By the [3] mark he had arrived. Time resurmed and he used King Crimson to chop the hand that had the pistol off.

The man screamed in agony as King Crimson pried the gun out of the man's severed hand. Pointed it in between the man's eyes and pulled the trigger.

"Boy's," I said, holding out the laptop, "time to go home, or do the three of you disagree with how things ended up."

"NO SIR!" All three of them said, shaking their heads.

"Then get to work, collect your comrades!" All three boys moved, "Chariot," said boy looked at me, I waved the laptop, he got the hint and collected it.

"Now then, what to do with you gentlemen," I said as I looked at the mercenaries all of them looking at each other.

"Sorry boss, the money was just too good," one of the men said.

"True I guess. I can't fault you for that. But I can't overlook this either. I've decided. I'll spare half you. Figure it out amongst yourselves who gets to live."

"Sir, you're very reasonable," my previous lieutenant said, "surely we can-" a click was the last thing he heard before the soldier beside him shot his head with a pistol. The man quickly started killing the men around him who scrambled to pull their guns out. By the time the deed was done, half of the mercenaries remained.

"Half," the man said, the men at the other side had their guns out but I motioned them to put it down. They did.

"Half," I repeated, "good work, what's your name?"

"Doppio, sir,"

"Doppio, you and the men gather the Tattletale and bound and gag, her understood?"

"Yes sir," he said leaving to do his task.

I just smiled.

"Fish, Minor, Richards, Meck, I'll have to make an example of them. Looks like I do get to experiment with glass. I better not forget that other girl, Charlotte was it...I wonder...how should I kill her?"

* * *

 **Authors notes**

Who says the bad guy never wins? I always imagine Taylor as a type of weed. very hard to kill.

Well later!

Tell me your fantasy pairing and I'll see if I can make it happen!


	3. The Hermit I

been thinking about this for a while now! Also it's not that I like Coil it' sjust the inspiration I had at the time.

Read, enjoy, and REVIEW!

[edit] i had to py and paste this did not realised I had to double space, found that I missed some stuff, my bad.

I don't own Worm or JJBA

* * *

"Great work today, Panacea," some random nurse told me as I make my way out.

"Thanks," I force myself to say with a small smile before I walk out the front door of the hospital and put my costume hoodie up. I'm so glad argued for fur. I like animals but Brockton Bay got way too cold at night and as lazy as it sounds, I honestly don't feel like carrying anything else besides my phone and my wallet. Besides, if it got too cold I could probably do something with bacteria to warm myself up using the hoodie of my costume to create an environment for the bacteria. Yep, I have quite a few ideas I could use for a frigid night.

I honestly didn't want to take the bus right outside the hospital. There's always someone who recognises me and then do the obviously faked surprised "Ohhh heeeey your heeerrrrr," when they see me. I'm always volunteering at the hospital so anyone who watches me enough knows I can't drive and when my sister isn't available I would take public transportation. After the fake surprise used as an icebreaker, it would then be followed up by the eventual "Would you mind taking a look at," ect. Its...it's not that I don't want to help people it's just...I just got done volunteering, dealing with patients all day...I...I just wanna go home, to my room, lie down, maybe listen to music and not think about broken arms or terminal cancel or worst...people with brain abnormalities.

It's not outside of my abilities...but I refuse to work with brains...I could...I could...I'm not bad person but that man on the third floor...he'll never see his son graduate...the old lady...she'll never wake up to see her son's new husband...and the little kid...the one who gave me a thank you letter.. even with surgery he didn't live to see his sixth birthday...I...I'm not responsible...am I?

I shook my ahead of the thoughts as I made it to bus stop ten minutes away from the hospital...like I said, I don't mind helping people, but I don't like getting jumped and practically held hostage by people with needs at the end of my day when I just want to go home. This is why I always want Vicky to carry me home. Tonight she couldn't because...she on a date with Dean. A mixture of guilt, anger, and depression washes over me. I love Vicky...but it's...not right...I shouldn't love her, not this much. As her sister I should be happy she has someone as upright as Dean caring for her and offering probably the greatest emotional support there is, considering what his power is. But I just can't….

I sigh as I tried to sort my difficult emotions that I barely notice a guy walk up to stand next to me. I eye him over, not because of curiosity...but because he reeked of what I'm sure is pot. He was bobbing his head a bit almost as if he was listening to music when he wasn't (no headphones or anything), he wore blue jeans that were fashionably ripped, a belt with a weird triangle pattern that looked oddly aesthetically please, a black shirt topped with a baby-barf-green fatigue jacket (the one with two breast pockets and side pockets) that was light blue on the inside, Vicky has the same one from Gap, he had a black beanie on his head with a light black scarf with purple triangle pattern. He also wore a pair of black gloves, cotton I think, probably to protect them from the cold.

He wasn't talking to me so I decided to ignore him...it did not work.

"So you heading to a cosplay party," he asked, looking at me, eyeing me top to bottom.

"Um, no this is...my costume."

"Costume?" He said with scrunched eyes, confused, then they light up, "OH! You're a cape, well I'mma cape too!" Wait what? I felt my eyes go wide when I heard that.

"Cape?"

"Yeah. Taking my name from a personal hero of mine,Mad...Mad...Madjack? I dunno remember but it belonged to someone who isn't around anymore," he explained excitedly. I got a good look at his eyes….no doubt about it, he was high. Either he was a cape and was too high to hide his face or he was high and thought he was a cape. Either way, I didn't want to deal with him. "So who are you-OH WAIT-lemme guess-ahhhhhhhhh-RUNE!"

"..."

"...NO? Mm...Purity?" High without a doubt.

"Um...Panacea," I finally say.

"OHHHHHHH," he let out while snapping his finger, "Yeah, Pane-Amy-new wave-yeah, sorry about that I'm a bit out of it. Just raided this Merchant drug den or something, lit a bunch of their weed on fire-I think I inhaled too much."

"You think?"

"I probably did, but in my defence, the smoke was everywhere. God damn, you got any food on you by any chance? I'm like starving. The snacks I had was too spicy for me."

"Um, sorry no," I said as I edged away from him. Who lights weed on fire during a raid? Who just calmly walks home after a raid? Who the fuck just stands at a corner, announcing to the world he's a cape without his mask-oh wait….

"Hey-no worries," he said as he pulled out a deck of cards, I think the ones for the major arcana but I'm not sure, then he shuffled it around while looking at the figures. I think I was maybe imagining it but I swear I saw his hands light and crackle up a bit. "Whelp this is me," he said as he put the cards away. He reached up to his beenie, grabbed the folds, and pulled it down to reveal it was ski mask that covered his face. "Wish me luck," he said as he began to walk down the block towards a printing store across the street. "Oh! YOU MIGHT WANNA HIDE BEHIND SOMETHING," he hollered at me with his hands cupping his mouth before he turned around and sprinted.

Before I could say or do anything, a van quickly pulled up by the printing store and a bunch of guys jumped out the white windowless van wearing ski masks while the Mad guy simply walked across the street and mixed in. They proceeded to break into the store, triggering the alarms, loot the place.

I realised my mouth was open when the driver spotted me. He yelled something and everyone quickly rushed into the van with whatever it was they were looting, the Madguy included, holding a stack of printing paper, and the van was off as soon as the last guy got on board.

I quickly pulled out my phone and speed dialled the emergency PRT hotline while I stared at the store.

"Hello Panacea, what can I do for you," the PRT has my number on file.

"Ummmm, I'd like to report a robbery. Some weird guy talked to me, said he was a cape and then joined a van full of guys to rob a-" Suddenly the same white van came back and crashed into a building!

"KYAAA!" I screamed as I jumped back.

"Panacea, are you alright!"

"I'm-I'm fine, but the van, the guys who robbed the store just came back and crashed into a wall-I-."

Suddenly the van sliding door was blown off by some force that made it fly a few feet and skitter on the concrete floor. And out came Madguy shouting while waving something as he cheered.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YEAAHHHHHH! I DID IIIIIIIIT!" He shouted from the top of his lungs as he ran in my direction, I take a step back.

"Parahuman! Brute no doubt!"

"Dispatch en route!" Right, phone still on my ear.

"Pan! I did it! Look!" The Madguy quickly reached me holding a cracked golden pocket watch with rusted chains. Wow, he didn't seem out of breath, well that's a brute for ya I guess. Still what's with the watch? "I got the watch! I finally did it!" He then ran past me and down the other end of the street. "WHOOOOO! I'M OUT OF MY FUCKING MIIIIIIIIIIIND!" He then made a left and he was gone, his cheering disappearing into the distance I'm assuming he's covering.

"Panacea, what happened," the operator asked me.

"Um….Yeah…."

* * *

"-And he ran off, just like that," Miss Militia asked as she stood beside Armsmaster. I always did prefer talking to her over Armsmaster.

"Yes. He said he just raided place with weed and lit it on fire, and got high off of that but..." I shook my head. "He sounded like he did all this just for a watch."

"Did he say where he hit," Armsmaster cut in.

"Um...some Merchant place," both Miss Militia and Armsmaster looked at each other. Clearly, something was up.

"Is something wrong?"

"Well," Miss Militia began, "Lately we've investigated several areas with reported parahuman activity and we found that a quarter of them have one person in common. We think it's this 'Madguy' you met earlier."

"So far we've been calling him the Dutchman since we have not been able to find him," Armsmaster said.

"I see. Is he dangerous?"

"He's something," Miss Militia continued, "in every location we have confirmed his presence there were a lot of downed enemies, quite a few with severe injuries. That said though, we have not been able to identify a clear or reasonable motive."

"Motive?"

"That place with burning opium," continued Armsmaster, "when we investigated we found that both the money and other none-herbal drugs were still there if a bit burnt. The malcontents we found said that 'Madguy' only took the frozen snacks they had saying they took the last ones from Walmart."

"Frozen snacks, he attacked the Merchant for frozen yogurt?"

"Frozen Spicy Pizza Bites, yes. As for the other places...I'm honestly not sure," Miss Militia answered. "Not only that we still don't have a clue as to what his power is. Every spot has different testimonies, so we might be looking at a grab-bag-cape."

"From the malcontents' testimonies, he would pinch small sums of money but he was more interested in fighting. Our assumption is that his goal isn't material possession, he's more in it for thrill rather than the rewards," Armsmaster said.

"So...we just have a guy running around fighting for the fun of it," I asked.

"Fraid so," Miss Militia said. Oh, well that's great that's just what I need! Someone putting more people in the hospital for me to treat.

"I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL KILL THAT FUCKER!," someone started shouting.

I turned to see that one of the crooks from the car crash had regained consciousness and was thrashing around while the paramedics tried to subdue him. I checked everyone when the medics arrived they were injured but they weren't critical. Armsmaster and Miss Militia already walked over to him while a couple of PRT officers rushed over to help suppress the man. PRT officers normally carry weapons and what not but since a crowd formed around the car crash and, like usual, had their smartphones out recording what they could and posting it on PHO. So the PRT decided to show off their much friendlier containment foam dispensers.

"There a problem?" The paramedics stopped while the crook struggled against the officer's hold but he was focused on the hero in front of him. Armsmaster is the leader of the Brockton Bay Protectorate and it's not for show either. He has earned his spot and he did get respected for it. He protected Brockton Bay a dozen times over.

"No," the crook said, "but I am thinking of getting back at that asshole who stole my watch and my wallet."

"We have a witness that said you and your colleagues robbed that store," Armsmater pointed at the store, "I'm sure you'll have all the time to think about it in prison."

"Tch, we'll see," he scoffed as he revealed his chest, showing his E88 tattoo. I could see Armsmaster grimace. I couldn't help but frown either as the man grinned. E88 have their own band of Lawyers and they were really good. I'd hear mom come home and whine about it after a few glasses of wine with Aunt Sarah.

Then a guy with a green jacket walked passed me, he wore a scarf and-OH Crap it's the Madguy!

He was still wearing his attire... Who the hell returns to the scene of the crime still wearing the ski mask? As soon as he got close the crook's eyes locked on to him.

"Hey man," he said pulling out a wallet, "Sorry about that, I accidentally took your wallet. I am not in the right state of mind and I apologize."

"YOU-You asshole! I'm gonna kill you," the crook began to struggle against the officer's hold. Pretty soon the other PRT officers who were holding the crowd back surrounded them.

"What? Dude, I said I'm sorry plus I brought your wallet back," Madguy said while waving said item.

"YOU CRASHED THE DAMN CAR!"

"...What does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh you motherfucker," the crook said with sort of psychotic calmness you see in movies, "when I get out I'm going to cut that purty mouth of your opens and FUCKING RAPE IT WHILE TEARING YOUR ASS A NEW ONE!"

"Well fine I'll fucking keep it, you homo," he said while putting the wallet away. "Seriously though, I thought the nazi's had a thing about homos."

"YOU DAMN WELL KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"

"Yeah, and I don't swing that way, also, I would have thought that the E88 were against pedos and child molesters."

"...WHAT?"

"I'm still a freshman bro." Did he just...?

"Oh then I'll have every singl-" before the crook could say anything else, in swift instance, before the officers could react, Madguy reached out, grabbed the crook's face, in that moment his body gave off some sort of glow and what could only be electricity crackled at the palm of his hand and the guy went limp.

"There we go, 100 CCs of Hamon and he's out like a log." Hamon...isn't that ham in Spanish?

"Hey!" Miss Militia called out loudly a the PRT officers pointed their foam throwers at his general direction, "Did you just electrocute him?"

"Holy shit! MM...and Armsy," Madguy sai-did he seriously not see them! And what did he just call them? "Hey, I caught a couple of baddies for you guys," he said thumbing the crashed van.

"You didn't answer my question," she said sternly.

"What question?" She pointed to the crook the officers hauled to the ambulance, putting him on a stretcher he got out of. "Ooooh, OH! Relax, a little hamon is harmless. He'll wake up tomorrow...maybe."

"Ham?" Armsmaster asked.

"Ripple, that's the translation. Basically Sendo, "Way of the Hermit," it's an ancient Tibet fighting style that died with Pip. You know, that dick story."

"...Great Expectations," Miss Militia asked.

"Not much really," he shrugged, "maybe getting a hot date before the year's over and I go back to school. You seeing anyone by any chance?"

"What-no-what," she briefly sputtered. Was he still high?

"Regardless of your issues," Armsmaster interrupted, "excessive violence, destruction of property, being under the influence of harmful substances, this is not how a hero should conduct himself." Then he did the one thing no one expected to do. He raised his hand.

Both Miss Militia and Armsmaster shared a look before they looked back at the Mad guy. "Are you raising your hand to ask a question," Miss Militia asked, Mad guy nodded. "Um... Go ahead I guess."

"Yeah…" he began, "Um, what exactly makes you guys think I'm a hero?"

No one said anything. Not us heroes, not the crowd filming us, not the PRT officers more or less pointing their flamethrower looking containment foam dispensers in his general direction. But I'm sure we were all thinking the same thing, whether he was high or not, it didn't matter, its pure common sense. It just happened to escape my lips.

"Are you an idiot," I could help but say. Who the hell would insinuate that they were anything other than a hero in front of the Brockton Bay's top two heroes and surrounded by a bunch of PRT officers?

"Are you a rogue," Miss Militia asked, no doubt going for the benefit of the doubt.

"I'd like to think so but in all honesty, I'm just doing whatever the fuck I want, so, villain technically, soo-WHOA FELLAS," he quickly said as all containment-throwers were pointed at him. Wow he really is an idiot. The Ambulance quickly took off, the officers now surrounding him. Mad guy quickly moved his back to a wall, a space between two sets of stairs (like seven or ten steps) for the apartment building. "Fellas, trust me you don't want to do that. When I fight, I loot the people I beat."

"Madman," Armsmaster called out, he had his signature halberd out but he didn't bring it to bear, I wouldn't either if I was up against this moron.

"Wha-"

"This is idiotic. Stand down and come with us."

"Or what, you'll spray me, old man?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, old man, you can't even get my damn name right."

"What is it?"

"Oh you wanna know, let me tell you, no, let me show you!" He grabbed his-oh shit!

"No-wait!" Armsmaster tried to stop him but it was too late. He pulled off his ski mask to reveal that he had unnaturally spiky blond hair was messy and actually looked nice, bright blue eyes with purple tints that make me suspect he uses special contact lenses popular in the cape market and- WHAT THE FUCK! I could see his lips move there was no way he had another mask on! Heck this one looked bulky, how did he have it underneath a ski mask without it being noticeable?

"Madcap!" He yelled, "my hero."

"...Madcap? The villain who liberated dangerous, psychotic, parahuman criminals on transit to the birdcage," Miss Militia said.

"Yeah-that right, Madcap got it. Fight the power!"

"...Madcap is known for having a cap connected to his mask," Armsmaster said.

"Not this Madcap," he pointed to himself, "I'm madcap two-point-Oh. Sexy as hell!"

"...Doesn't work that way," Miss Militia said while shaking her head.

"Well I'm Madcap, so I'm a Madcap!"

"You can call yourself that, but no one else will."

"Why? It's not like he'll complain. And if he does he can always come here and take it up with me."

"Sure," Armsmaster shrugged, "but no one will ever call you that."

"...Seriously? Is it that big of a hassle to call me Madcap, old man?" Where the hell does this guy get off calling Armsmaster an old man? At worst he's thirty-three not to mention he saved Brockton bay when a lot of us were still in diapers!

"Fraid so," clearly he was angry but he was still being civil.

"Fine, fricken assholes, just call me Madjack.

"Taken," Miss Militia said.

"Wha-for reals?" Both heroes nodded, "fuck! Fine, then how about...Hermit?"

"...I think that name is free."

"It is," Armsmaster said. Guess he checked it on his HUD or something.

"Great, I'm Hermit, a better version of Madcap." The guys said in a joyful tone, "Now. Swear to god, if you guys foam me, I will kick your ass and loot you."

"We can't let you go, but we will not foam you if you come with us peacefully."

"Ha! No."

"Then we have no choice," Miss Militia said with her arms crossed.

"Then I guess," he put his hands in his pockets, "we're gonna have a party," he pulled out a deck of cards from each hand. Then he began to shuffle them with both hands in a very showy way. It went from transferring stacks from hand to hand and single card toss. Huh, they were not the same cards I saw earlier, they are brown in the back and has writing in the front. "C'mon pick a card, any card!"

"...Those are Yu-Gi-OH cards," Armsmaster said.

"Heck yeah they are, I bought a ton of them!"

"...this guy is a fucking idiot," someone in the crowd said.

"This is your last warning," Armsmaster said, finally bringing his halberd to bear, pressed something and the head changed.

"Hey, oldtimer, I'm warning you," Hermit said as he kept shuffling, "I'm complete bullshit. I can just about do anything if I put my mind to it!"

"Except think about your actions apparently."

"That the best you got oldtimer? You really need to take some snarking lessons. Well, I guess we know who's who on the whole side thing. Last time, you fuckers foam me, I'll kick your ass so bad in front of an audience," he stopped shuffling, spread his arms out as if reaching for a hug, "FOAM ME! IF. YOU. DAAAAAARE."

 **POOF!**

 **POOF!**

 **POOF!**

Three darts quickly found themselves inserted into Hermit's chest.

He looked down at the darts.

Then back up Armsmaster.

Back down again.

Then up at him and his halberd.

Down

Up

Down

Up

Down

Up

"Oh you motherfucker," Hermit said just loud enough for me to hear, next to the crowd and away PRT officers and protectorate heroes. He was up against a tinker who has dealt with just about everything on the power scale including an Endbringer, did he really think it would just go his way?

"Those are tranquilisers designed for brutes. You'll be out shortly," Armsmaster explained.

"ARG!"

Down

Up

Down.

"You brought this on-"

Hermit glowed again and this time the darts shot out of his chest. "ARRRRRRRRRG!" He let out a guttural sound and liquid then flew out of his chest….did he just squeeze the darts and tranquiliser out using just his muscles? But, I've seen those in actions, I've seen them tested on Aegis and Triumph, used my powers to help make sure it's safe, by this point he shouldn't be awake much less capable of standing!

"God-DAMIT OL'MAN!" He yelled from the top of his lungs. "At least buy me dinner before you roofie me! Jesus! Be a considerate pedophile, would ya!"

"..."

"..."

"... **Foam him.** "

"Hey, wai-AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" He let out a high-pitched girly scream as all eight PRT officers sprayed him with containment foam. I don't normally say this but man was that satisfying to see! This guy has been insulting Armsmaster the entire time, I mean I don't like him but he is a hero who has done a lot for Brockton Bay, the least you should do is show some respect.

"Looks like we're done here," Armsmaster said as the PRT officers relaxed.

"Of course, you do realise," came a muffled voice from the foam, "this means war!"

"This kid's an idiot," One of the PRT officers said loudly. I honestly couldn't help but nod in agreement as the rest of the crowd filming chuckled and laughed, some putting their phones down, probably to submit on PHO, others clapped. Guess he was stuck until the PRT squad cuts him out of the foam and drags him into the PRT building and force him into the ward program. Failing that, incarceration.

Suddenly, a glowing hand cut through the foam followed by the rest of Hermit's glowing body! Not only that he was still shuffling cards in his other hand.

"What the-" one of the PRT officers let out. I could understand his confusion. Just about everything got stuck with containment foam, barring very strong brutes or breakers at the high end of the threat assessment scale. Not even my sister could breakthrough it! Right away, everyone tried to foam him again, but this time it became obvious that the foam wasn't working on him. It slid right off him! He kept walking forward while using both his hands to shuffle his deck.

The PRT officers began taking steps, backing away from Hermit.

"Well, boys and girls," he began loudly. Armsmaster's halberd head changed again, Miss Militia manifested a green shotgun of sorts. " **Lets fucking party**!"


End file.
